Pleasant Incident
by Quileuta
Summary: Alexis found harder and harder to stay away from that Reservation. Would it be because the Quileute saved her life or her sudden will would have another reason?
1. Incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**1. Incident**

I was running for what it seemed like an hour. Leaves and branches keep hitting my face. I didn't feel pain anymore, but I could feel a heat in my face. Probably, it was bleeding due to the constant hits. My legs began to throb and no longer obey me with such commitment.

And then I saw the shape that I was running from, stopping in front of me. My legs no longer responded anymore and I fell, helplessly, in front of it.

"Running is pointless, sweetheart. Moreover, your smell is so good you should be flattered."

_What the hell did he mean by that?  
><em>  
>I was unable to say anything. All I could hear was my gasping breathing. Branches snapped under the creature's feet that began to move closer, with his eyes sparkling.<p>

I heard more branches snapping around me. I looked for something in the darkness, but couldn't see anything. The man in front of me wrinkled her nose and grunted.

I could be losing my senses, but I saw... Wolves? Huge wolves approaching us and they didn't have a friendly face.

The black wolf, which was the greatest, stepped toward the man and started to growl.

From what I could see before one of the wolves enters in front of me, the man broke into a run with all the other wolves at his heels. I looked at the only wolf that had stayed. He was standing, staring at me.

And then everything around me turned into a blur.

x

"Ouch!" I felt a sharp pain in my face so I wiggled my arms in an attempt to defend myself of whatever was causing me pain.

"Whoa! She's feisty!" I heard a voice say and the others laughed.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl with a big scar on her face sitting next to me. I was lying on a couch.

I put my hands over my face and felt it had several cuts. I sat. "Oh, no! What happened to me?"

A boy with the looks of a 15 year old approached and sat in the floor, in front of me, smiling sympathetically. "You passed out. When we found you, you were lying in the forest with your face all cut up."

In a flash, I remembered why I was running through the forest. I jumped up and almost fell. One of the guys who was near held me by the arms. "You better sit down."

"That man! What happened?"

The boy in front of me looked at the boy who was next to me. "We wish you could tell us."

"I just remember a man chasing me and... Wolves. A bunch of them! But I guess that didn't happen, or else I wouldn't be here. By the way, where am I?" I curiously looked at them all.

"This is Emily's house." One of them said, pointing to the girl with the scar.

I looked over the girl, who had a cotton pellet on her hand. "I was cleaning your wounds." She said, sweetly.

"Oh, sorry. And thanks for that." I sat on the couch beside her.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Alexis."

"Hi, Alexis. I'm Seth. And these are Jared e Quil."

I looked from one to the other and blinked repeatedly. They sure were from the same family, because everyone had the same coppery skin tone. Plus, they all had a well-defined body that could be seen even through the shirts they wore. Even little Seth, with a face of a boy, had a body of a young man.

I heard a noise outside and shuddered. A girl rushed inside. "That bastard escaped!" Jared and Quil widened their eyes to the girl. She pinned her eyes on me. "Oh, she's awake."

I tried to smile, but didn't know if I should, what it might have resulted in an expression of nausea.

Four boys – like the others, I might add – entered the room and looked at me. "Are you okay?" One of them, who seemed to be the older, stepped forward.

"Hum... Yeah, I am."

"I'm Sam. These are Paul, Leah, Embry and Jake."

My voice came out in a trickle. "Alexis."

Sam looked over Emily. "You'd better clean her face a little more. These cuts can get infected."

"I was trying." Emily said.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled. "No need to apologize. Now, lean back on the couch and do not move."

I leaned back on the couch, closed my eyes and scowled. Seth and Emily laughed. "The long face won't make the pain go away!"

"Sorry! Reflexes!"

In a few minutes, Emily finished cleaning my face and I went to the bathroom to see how bad was the damage. It seemed like I had just come out of a horror movie. There were cuts all over my face.

When I left the bathroom, they all were gathered in the living room, laughing. Sam approached me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

"We should take you home. Can she go now, Emily?"

"Yes."

"Hm, Emily, thank you so much!"

Emily smiled. "Don't worry! Good night!

Emily really seemed a great person. I felt great sympathy for her. I hoped I could repay the favor to them somehow.

"Good night, guys!" They all answered different things at once.

"Can I go, too?" Seth asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

Seth and Jake moved ahead and followed us. They led me to a car, in the passenger's seat, while Jake took the driver's seat and Sam and Seth sat in the back seat.

Along the way, I thought of some way to explain all of my injuries to my mother. It certainly wouldn't be easy and didn't make sense. It didn't even make any sense to me. _Whatever! I'm telling the truth. Probably she'll think it was a maniac or something._

When Jake parked, I got off the car, creating courage. Sam also came down and I turned to the two who were in the car. "Good night, guys. Thank you."

"Bye, Alexis!" Seth Said, lively. Jake just muttered "bye".

"See you around, Alexis!" Seth yelled from the car when I was already in the door sill , beside Sam. I turned to Seth and waved, but when I heard the door opening, my mom shrieked.

"Alexis! What the hell happened?!" My mom pulled me into a hug and glanced suspiciously at Sam.

"Good evening, ma'am. My name is Sam Uley. I live in La Push. Me and my friends found Alexis in the woods. She was unconscious and with this cuts on her face. Then we provided her the first aid and brought her here."

"Thank you so much, Sam. Let's go, Alexis."

I looked at Sam in a silent request for help while my mother pulled me into the house. I knew this conversation with my mother would not end soon.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Endless Explanations

**2. Endless Explanations**

"Mom, I already told you everything that happened! I didn't understand it either! That man ran much more than a normal person!" I said after what it seemed like hours of arguing.

"Alexis, we have to press charge against this man! We have to go to the police station!"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but if you didn't believe me, they certainly won't. And I'm too tired for all of that.

My mother mused about what I said and she probably realized that not even she believed me. "I'm going to call the police!"

"Ok, mom. Do what you have to. I'm gonna take a shower." I went upstairs, defeated, while I heard mom talking to the local police chief.

The hot water usually helps me to think. In spite of what happened still didn't make sense, I tried to find a plausible explanation for all this. _Ok, this isn't helping at all! It's better if I go to sleep and forget about it!_

I left the shower and ran a hand in the mirror to defog it. I saw all the cuts again. _Well, at least tomorrow in the office I can put some bandages on._

It took too long of incoherent memories until I feel sleep.

X

Allowed to miss school, I woke up about 10 o'clock. I took a shower, dressed up and made lunch. Then, I left home, heading to work.

Entering the office, I almost bumped into someone, who was faster than me and grabbed me by the arms.

"What happened with you, Alexis?"

"Oh, hi, Dr. Carlisle. I... Oh, it's a long story!"

"I have time. Come with me, I'll make some bandages."

"No, Dr. Carlisle! I can do that myself."

"Please, I insist." Unsuccessful, I followed Dr. Carlisle to his room.

Dr. Carlisle is a great person and an excellent doctor. I know him since the beginning of the year, when I started to work in the clinic as a secretary. He's very efficient, always ready to serve everyone who needs, without letting his mood not even be shaken. I admire him. I want to be a person like him someday.

"How did you cut yourself like that?" He asked, as I sat on a stretcher.

"Twigs, leaves ..." I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me. I sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story."

Dr. Carlisle smiled. "Please."

"Well, I was in La Push yesterday night. I decided to wander around the forest. But then I realize how dark it was and I didn't know how to get out of there."

Dr. Carlisle's expression turned to concerned. "It's very dangerous enter a forest overnight, Alexis. Especially unaccompanied."

"I wish I was alone, doctor! There was somebody else there. Somebody really fast. And he followed me. I started to run and hit my face in several branches. Then I tripped and fell. I think I lost too much blood, because I thought I saw a few giant wolves. Then I woke up in a pretty cool lady's house and she cleaned my face." I sighed as I finished the story.

Dr. Carlisle stood still and took a few moments to respond. "Well, Alexis, I do think that you lost a lot of blood. Were you able to see who was following you?" He opened his kit.

"Yes. I think I would be able to recognize him. Ouch!" I complained when something touched my face that made it burn.

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary."

"It's okay."

"I think it would be better if you take a day off."

"No need, Dr. Carlisle! I'm feeling perfectly well!"

"I know, Alexis, but it is just for precaution."

"And who's gonna help Marisa and Jody on the reception?"

He smiled. "I'm pretty sure they can handle it."

"Oh, Doc, I don't know…"

"But I do. And I'm the doctor here, so stop arguing!" Dr. Carlisle made an annoyed expression that made me laugh.

Even after explaining I was totally fine, Dr. Carlisle gave me the day off. Doctors! And I had to convince him I was good enough for driving back home, because he wanted to call for a cab.

I let myself driving aimlessly. I love doing that. And as I was off duty, I gave myself the right.

I passed in front of my house, but I kept driving. I passed by the school, by the supermarket, by the Forks' output. When I realized, I was on a little road that I had seen before.

On the right side of the road, I saw a sign indicating that I was in La Push. I drove further on, and then I stopped the car in the side of the road, looking around. La Push was such a beautiful place. _I should come here more often._

I was lost and beginning to regret my sudden trip, when I saw Seth standing beside the car, grinning, which made me shriek. He laughed. I opened the window. "Never do that again!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry!" He still laughed. "What are you doing around here? Are you lost or something?

"Actually, I am. I was driving aimlessly."

"So I'm glad you aimed here."

A figure getting out of the woods captured my attention. A shirtless and barefoot Jacob walked towards us. _Wow! Do they have a gym in the Reservation?_

Seth followed my gaze and I realized I probably shouldn't stare that much at Jacob. "Hum, I kinda wanted to thank Emily." I said and with some difficulty I glanced back at Seth.

"Oh, her home is a bit further. You want me to take you there?"

"Please!"

Jacob reached us and looked at Seth. "Take her where?"

"Emily's." Seth answered. "Alexis wants to talk to her."

Jacob looked at me and smiled. "Hi, Alexis."

"Hi."

"Do you mind if I go there too?"

"No! Please, you two, hop in!"

Seth got in the back seat and Jacob circled the car, sitting in the passenger's seat. I followed their instructions and parked in front of Emily's little house. We got out of the car and they led me to the door. "Emily!" Jacob called.

Emily's voice came from inside the house. "Yes?" Emily showed up seconds later. She looked at me surprised, but smiled.

"Remember Alexis? She wanted to thank you." Seth mediated.

"Thank me? But you already did that!"

"But I wanted to do something for you guys. After all, you saved me. I know a dinner is nothing close to what you did, but at least, my mother and I could try." My mother didn't even know that I was in La Push and certainly didn't have the intention of making them a dinner.

"Aw, that's so nice of you! We all would love it, but you really don't need to. Plus, these guys eat so much you'll be hindered."

"What do you suggest then?"

"You come here and we'll make dinner."

"You guys already saved me and now you have to cook? That doesn't make any sense!"

"If you wanna wash the dishes I'll give you my spot. Emily makes us clean everything!" Seth scowled.

"Hey! You mess, you clean!" Emily said, making us laugh.

"Well, when can it be?"

"When you want."

"Is Saturday okay?"

"It's great!"

"What time will you start with the preparation? I'll come to help."

" Oh, don't worry about it, Alexis. I'm already used to them."

"But this isn't fair, Emily!"

Emily smiled. "Come here around 8 o'clock. I won't open my door for you earlier."

I looked to all of them and shrugged. "Ok, if you insist."

"We'll wait for you!"

"And I owe you guys again."

"No, you don't!"

I sighed. "Ok, Emily, you beat me by exhaustion." She laughed. "Thank you again."

"See you Saturday!"

"See ya!"

Emily got in her house and I was accompanied on the way back to my car by Seth and Jacob. "Do you guys really eat that much?"

Seth smiled. "You'll see!"

"I'm scared of you! So, I guess I'll see you Saturday, baby ostrich!" I ruffled his hair, making him laugh. "And I'll see you Saturday as well, Jacob."

He smiled. "See ya!"

I got in my car and started the engine. I couldn't help but smile; I didn't know what that Reservation had, but everything in it was extremely inviting.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Party Dinner

**3. Party Dinner**

With some difficulty I managed to convince my mother to go to dinner at Emily's. Though she is grateful to the Reservation people, she still found the story very strange and somehow, they could be involved in the incident.

"Mom, please behave!" I said while the car approached Emily's house and I could see the party atmosphere hovering there. "I already told you the story. They only showed up after that guy ran away."

I parked the car and my mother didn't move. "You had fainted. How would you know that?"

"I don't know how. I Just know. But it's good that I'm alive and no missing pieces, right?" Without waiting for an answer, I left the car and my mother soon did the same.

Emily's house was so... I don't know how to describe. You know those perfect families we see in movies? I guess that describes exactly what I saw that night. _Family._ That's what they are. A happy family. And that happiness invaded me just by watching them.

"Look who's here!" Jared mocked, but I wasn't able to understand what he really meant.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted shyly, with all those eyes on us. All of them reciprocated my greeting and then I introduced my mother.

There were tables outside the house and some of the boys were playing cards with men I had never seen, but they were from the same family, because the skin tone eliminated any doubts.

Seth approached – hyperactive as usual – and made sure to introduce me to everyone present.

"So, Seth, who's your friend?" A man in a wheelchair asked.

"This is Alexis, Billy."

"Oh, the Forest girl!"

"Yeah, the Forest girl."

I looked from Seth to Billy. "Seriously, stop with that. I'm feeling like Tarzan here!"

Billy and Seth laughed. "This is Billy Black. That is my sister, Leah, which you met the other day. The one talking to your mother and Emily is my mother, Sue."

Sam approached us, smiling. "Alexis! How are you?" He examined my face. "You're a lot better!"

"Thankfully!"

"Guys, dinner is ready!" Emily called and everybody approached the tables. Seth and I found a spot to sit near the guys who were playing cards. As soon as we sat, three shapes quickly approached us and sat with us. I recognized the three shapes as Jacob, Embry and Quil.

"Hi, Alexis." Jacob greeted beside me.

"Hi, Jacob." I didn't want to seem impolite and don't say anything else, but I really didn't know what to say. We only exchanged one word at the other day, so I didn't feel so guilty.

While we were eating, the boys were making jokes at our table, while in the other table, the elders held a conversation with each other.

When Paul stood up to fill his plate for the third time, I watched him in disbelief. "Now you understand what Emily meant!" Seth laughed at me.

"Indeed, now I believe it!"

The conversation continued and soon they were making fun of each other.

"I'm glad to see that you are getting better." Jacob took me aback when I was laughing with the boys.

"Oh, is great getting back to normal." I thought this was an opportune moment to ask, so I continued. "By the way, when you guys found me, didn't you notice something weird at the place?"

"Weird how?" I pondered the story of that night and remained in silence longer than I planned. "You mean, besides finding an unconscious girl in the forest?"

We laughed. "Yeah, I guess I just lost a lot of blood!

"But why do you ask?"

I was a little embarrassed for what I was about to say, so I whispered. "I saw... Wolves. Huge wolves. But they are... Dangerous, right?"

"Actually wolves aren't aggressive. Only when provoked."

"Well, I'm grateful to them, anyway. They chased away that man and didn't eat me." Jacob laughed.

During the conversation, the boys repeated the dishes a couple of times. Even Billy asked Jacob to fill his plate.

"I see you met my son." Billy said while Jacob literally filled his plate. I looked from Billy to Jacob.

"Yeah, dad, she did." Jacob scolded him with a look and handed him the plate. Jacob sat beside me. "I'm sorry, subtlety is not a quality of my father.

Billy and I laughed. "Yes, sir, I did met him and he's very agreeable!" Embry, Quil and Seth turned their glances at us, smiling, and for a moment I felt my cheeks tingling. I whispered to Jacob. Does here "agreeable" has the same meaning that it does outside the Reservation?

"Of course it has! They are just being idiots!" Jacob threw a paper ball in the trio.

After dinner, Emily announced she would bring the dessert and soon I offered to help her. Embry and Jacob came after us.

While I followed Emily, I saw Embry nudging Jacob with his elbow and Jacob retorted with a slap on Embry's head.

Emily put the little bowls with pudding into two trays, which Jacob and I took. Embry took two bowls in his hands. When we got back to the table, everybody exclaimed in approval.

"I'll take two!" Paul picked up two pots.

"Will you eat two at a time, Paul?" Sam scolded.

Paul grimaced and gave a bowl for Jared who was at his side. After everyone catching their dessert, we sat down again.

The boys hitched a conversation about cars and Jacob said he needed some replacement parts.

"_You_ fix cars?" I asked.

"Why the surprise?" Jared laughed. "Don't you think little Jake is capable?"

"No, it isn't that! Is because my mother's car has some problem for a while now."

"You can bring it here then, and I see what is its problem."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Jacob! When will your workshop be open?"

"Whenever you need."

"Oh, really? So if I bring the car tomorrow, on a Sunday, you'll stop doing things with your friends in order to fix my car?" I tried to provoke him.

"Don't worry. We don't let Jake hang out with us, he's boring!" Embry said and Quil laughed.

Jacob ignored his friends. "It's okay if you bring your car tomorrow. I like doing that."

"Ok, if you say so... After lunch is good for you?"

"It's great."

Unfortunately, the time to go back home arrived and it made something inside me complain. I went to Emily and Sam, who were holding each other watching the sea. "Emily, Sam. I want to thank you for saving me, taking care of me, and also for the dinner that I should offer!" We laughed. "I'm grateful to you. My mother too, although she had shown a hostile behavior in the beginning."

I observed them for awhile. They were so happy! That was clear in their expressions. Sam was extremely protective, from what I could see. And Emily had an immense admiration for him. "It was a pleasure for all of us, Alexis. Don't worry about your mother, she was just worried about you."

"Thank you again. Bye!"

"Bye, Alexis." They said together.

I turned away from them, and returned to the table populated with tanned people. My mother had a package in her hand, and was saying goodbye to Sue Clearwater and Billy Black. I approached the group were Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul were. "I'm going now. Good night."

"Good night."

"I will bring my car tomorrow!" I arched an eyebrow to Jacob.

"Bring it on!" He smiled, accepting the challenge.

I moved away from the boys and saw that Jared and Leah were into a lively fight. I just said "bye, guys!" which was answered with mutterings.

When I stopped next to my mother, Sue and Billy said goodbye cordially, and I couldn't help but return the same way, even though I thought Billy Black was hiding something from me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ^-^**


End file.
